


Falling in love is like a walk in the park

by offensiveagentpie



Series: Kakagai Week 2019 [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Dogs, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offensiveagentpie/pseuds/offensiveagentpie
Summary: On a morning dog walk, Kakashi meets a handsome runner and maybe falls in love.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: Kakagai Week 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581433
Comments: 18
Kudos: 128
Collections: KakaGai Week 2019 entries





	Falling in love is like a walk in the park

**Author's Note:**

> For Kakagai Week 2019 Day 8 - Gai's Birthday
> 
> There's only like, one tiny mention of his birthday in this, but it seems like the only thing I'm really good at writing is fluffy meet-cute fics, so here ya go!

It’s late December and far too early and cold to be taking his dogs out for a walk, but they’re insistent. So, with a sigh, Kakashi rolls out of bed and grabs a granola bar, his pack happily running about his feet as he walks toward the rack near the door that holds the leashes. Oh well, at least if he takes them out now they won’t be as eager to go out later when the weather is calling for heavy snow.

He layers up and carefully arranges eight leash handles between his two hands as they leave his apartment with their usual excitement. Hissing at them to be quiet, Kakashi allows himself to be tugged out into the cold gray light of a late December morning. 

They make it to the park and he watches as Pakkun and Urushi seriously examine the base of a bench. The rest mill about on the grass sniffing and doing their own doggy things. Kakashi yawns behind the scarf that he has pulled up to his nose and stretches his neck.

A moment later, he hears the unmistakable sound of feet pounding pavement. In the distance, he can see a jogger approaching. Kakashi shivers in spite of himself. Even a real fitness nut would be crazy to be out in these sort of conditions. 

The man gets closer and Kakashi eyes him with unveiled interest as he does so. He’s wearing a green track jacket and running shorts. Very short running shorts that are over top of thick black leggings that do nothing to hide the toned form of his legs. Kakashi can’t look away as they pump and flex, bringing him closer.

“Good morning!” the man calls out loudly as he gets nearer. A few of his dogs perk up and look his direction. 

Kakashi looks up to see his face, flushed pink from cold and exertion around a wide, bright smile. He’s got a red headband around silky black hair and, Kakashi blinks, very bushy eyebrows. But it’s not a bad look.

Quite the contrary.

“Hey,” Kakashi says in return, jerking a hand up in a little wave. A few leashes jingle.

The jogger comes up upon them. “It’s a beautiful morning!” he crows as he keeps jogging.

“Uh...” is all Kakashi gets out before Pakkun abandons his examination of the bench and takes off after the runner. Despite being a small pug, Pakkun has the uncanny ability to get the rest of his dogs to follow his lead. Bull takes off after him and once that’s decided, the rest of the pack and therefore Kakashi, have no choice but to follow.

“Hey! Guys, hold up! Stop!” he shouts as he's dragged along behind eight furiously sniffing noses and eight rapidly wagging tails.

When the pack reaches the jogger they swarm, but he’s able to gracefully come to a stop. When he does, he looks down with a booming laugh as eight dogs give him a thorough sniffing from his feet to his knees.

“Well, hello there!” he says warmly. “Can I pet them?” he asks Kakashi as he finally catches up.

“Sure, feel fr-- Wait, hold on, I am so sorry,” he says in a rush. “I have no idea what got into them. They would never normally do this,” he continues, tugging at the leashes as embarrassment flares hot and heavy into his face.

“Ah,” the runner says, voice going sheepish. “That may be my fault. I spilled some bacon grease on my shoes after breakfast this morning,” he says as Bull buts his head up into his hand. The man chuckles and scratches him behind the ear.

It’s ... cute. God it’s _so damn cute_. Kakashi has no clue what to do. “Oh, well, still. I’m sorry they ambushed you like that. Come on guys, let’s let the nice man finish his run, okay?”

“No harm done,” says the runner, taking a moment to make sure each dog is given a little pat and scratch before they all return to Kakashi’s side. “I can’t fault anyone from having such an unpredictable business.”

“Business?” Kakashi asks, trying very hard not to stare as the man wipes a bit of dog slobber on a very toned thigh. 

“Dog walking. It’s quite the task to keep so many in line!”

“Oh, no. These are all mine,” Kakashi says without thinking. Great, now he’s going to look like a crazy dog person. Well ... it’s not as though he isn’t. “They’re all rescues. I help to train and foster them, but these guys all managed to worm their way into staying permanently.”

The runner’s eyes widen and he looks at Kakashi like he’s hung the moon. The blush comes back to his cheeks and he’s so very thankful for his scarf. 

“That’s incredible work! I’m very impressed!”

Kakashi feels a flare of pride and accomplishment swell up at the praise.

“I just have a turtle myself,” the man laughs. “I’m Gai, by the way,” he says, extending a hand.

Even through the gloves, Kakashi can feel it’s warmth when he shakes it. “Kakashi, nice to meet you.”

“You too! Now, what are your names?” Gai asks happily, crouching down to pet his dogs again and oh, Kakashi is so _gone_. His heart hammers as Gai pets and greets each of his little pack and he desperately hopes that this isn’t the last time they see each other.

After introductions, flurries start to fall from the sky and they part ways, but not before Kakashi gleans that Gai frequently comes to the park around this hour for his daily runs. Kakashi nearly calls him crazy for it, but he’s already making mental plans to take his dogs for earlier walks.

\---

Those plans pay off. The dogs seem all too happy to go on early morning walks despite the cold temperatures. They’re also happy to see Gai every morning and Gai returns the sentiment. Kakashi’s not exactly disappointed either.

By the third day, he’s already started carrying dog treats in his pocket and it probably says something about his standards, but Kakashi nearly kisses him when he brings out the first milk bone.

After two weeks, they’ve got a routine going. At some point during their walk, Gai will come jogging up and slow down to walk and talk for a bit before they once again go their separate ways. Although, the distance they walk keeps getting longer and their pace keeps getting slower and Kakashi is dead certain that they are both trying to subtly extend the amount of time they spend together.

Finally, as the new year rolls around, Kakashi decides to suck it up and just ask. They’ve been walking for nearly twenty minutes, taking their time and strolling through the park. When Gai makes a remark about getting too cooled down to comfortably run home, Kakashi springs the question.

“Would you like to go out sometime?”

Gai blinks at him. “Me?”

“No, Bisuke,” Kakashi says playfully.

Gai laughs. “Of course, how about tonight?”

It’s Kakashi’s turn to blink, taken aback by how easy (and how fast) things turned out in his favor.

“It is my birthday,” Gai says, grin growing as he takes another step closer.

They’re very close. “Oh, happy birthday,” Kakashi says. Gai has beautifully thick eyelashes that are very hard to look away from.

“Thank you, so tonight?” Gai says, boldly. 

Kakashi would be lying if he said the confidence didn’t do wonderfully warm things inside his chest. “Sure, wanna meet at six near the park entrance? We can just go from there.”

“Sounds great!” Gai nearly shouts. At this distance, Kakashi can practically _feel_ his voice. “It’s a date!” with a sudden swoop in to place a fleeting kiss at the top of Kakashi’s cheek, he runs off down the path.

Kakashi looks after him stunned, heart pounding happily in his chest. He watches as Gai jogs away and laughs as the man does an unexpected cartwheel on the sidewalk. He can hear Gai’s excited ‘whoop’ from here.

Down at his ankles, one of his dogs leans against him. Looking down, he sees Pakkun looking up at him with what can only be described as a smug expression. It’s uncanny how expressive the little dog is.

Kakashi huffs. “Yeah, yeah. Come on, let’s get home. I’ve got a date to get ready for.”

Sensing his excitement, the dogs are all too happy to playfully rush back to the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, I'm late but I made it! I hope everyone had a great Kakagai week! I'm excited to catch up on reading all the other amazing fic that was submitted!
> 
> Also, believe it or not, this is my 100th fic on AO3! I can't believe I reached such a milestone! Thank you all for coming along on the ride!
> 
> \----
> 
> Kakagai Week: [Tumblr](https://kkgweek.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Me!: [Tumblr](https://offensiveagentpie.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Off_AgentPie).


End file.
